Going Through Changes
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: It all began when he asked her on a date. She ran away and they blamed him. Now she's back with her sister and everything has changed... including her. Hinted couples and rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 1: Not Everything is a Mistake**

**Amy's POV**

Sonic finally asked me on a date! I mean I knew it would happen but not all of a sudden. He was all sweaty and he stuttered a lot just like in the movies. I thought it was cute. Here I was with Rouge who was helping me with my outfit. He told me to meet him the park around six. Right now it's **5:28 p.m.** I had settled on a pink tank top with a white rhinestone heart, a white tulle-style skirt with a pink sparkling belt that was slanted, and pink ballet flats. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail with some hanging out which I curled a little. It also consisted of a white rose clip and of course my headband. Instead of red, I chose a white one. "When I look at ya right now, it's like I'm lookin' in a mirror!" Rouge said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. I checked myself out in the mirror in front of me. Every since I got rid of that dress, I've noticed that I had a full figure without even knowing it. I still wear the dress but what I did is cut it so it was a strapless dress. Rouge thought it was creative once I made one of her dresses like mine. Anyway, the clock read **5:40 p.m.** and it was a ten minute walk to the park. "I have to get going. I don't want to be late." "Okay, well I don't want to keep you from your man." I rolled my eyes again. I grabbed my sweater, keys, and my cell phone then headed out the door.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I arrived at the park in no time. The sun was still out and shining. I sat on a park bench near the entrance so it was easy for Sonic to find me. I looked at my watch and it read **5:50 p.m.** He would be here in ten minutes. I can't wait!

**Two Hours Later…**

**7:50 p.m.** and Sonic still hasn't shown up. I can't believe when he finally has the nerve to ask me out, he doesn't even show up. He's the one who asked me on a date in the first place! I can't wait here any longer! I'm going over to his house and confront him. I went through the trouble to buy a new outfit and get my hair done for the occasion, I'm not going to go through with this. I arrived at his doorstep faster then I expected. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again but a little louder. Still no answer. I remember Tails telling me that he always leaves the backdoor open. I walked around the house and found it. I twisted the door knob and he was right. I pushed the door open and let myself in. I know it's wrong but we have to talk. I tip-toed into the living room. All the lights were out downstairs. Even in the kitchen. I carefully tip-toed up the stairs. As I got closer to the top, I heard… moaning? I walked down the hallway further and heard another noise. I was sure I heard groaning. The only the door that was up here was slightly cracked. I peeked in the door and saw Sonic with Sally on top of him, naked. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor. The only light in there was a lone candle that smelled of apples and cinnamon sticks. I heard Sally scream out Sonics' name. She fell on him as she panted. "I told you… this would be better than going… out with that little girl." she panted. "What little girl?" he smiled then kissed her. He asked me on a date then stood me up for this chick! Shouldn't she be off doing some kind of princess business to tend to! I got up from my crouching position and flung the door open. All attention was on me. I wasn't going to back down. I getting through this. "What the hell?" Sally screamed. "A-Amy, what a surprise to s-see you here." he said nervously. "What **is** a surprise is that you would ditch our date for her!" "You're one to talk. If you had half of what I have, Sonic still wouldn't like you." My eyes narrowed at her. I walked up to her and yanked her hair and she came tumbling out the bed and onto the floor. I looked at Sonic. "If you choose to be with her, then be my guest. I could care less what happens to you or her. One thing I know for sure is, you **will** crawl back to me and you think of this if you dare try!" I turned on my heels and stormed out the door. "Amy wait!" I heard his calls for me but I ignored him. I was half way out the door when Sonic came rushing in front of me. "Amy, please, it's not like that!" "**You** were the one to ask me out and you do this to me! I never want to see your ugly ass face again!" I slapped him and walked out the door. I made sure to slam it to make my point. I walked home. I didn't look back. I was pissed as I don't know what! I arrived at home and went in. I went to my room and got my suitcase from under my bed. I packed all the things I needed and closed it up. I got a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it. I got my car keys, cell phone, and spare key. I taped the note to my door and put the spare key under the 'Welcome' mat. I put the suitcase in trunk and got in front. Where I'm heading is a long way from here and away from Sonic…

* * *

My new story has finally been posted! XD I'm so happy! But my happiness will end next month because I have more collage to attend to. UGHH! But I'll still update as soon as I can. See ya l8ter! ~Misty~


	2. Finding the Note

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 2: Finding the Note**

**Sonics' POV**

I felt guilty about what happened last night. I wanted to at least apologize. After I was done listening to Sally scream her head off about how she hate Amy I showered, dressed, then left. I decided to walk in to her house because it can take some time for her wake up. I took the time to admire the nature. Sometimes I scold myself for not taking my time. I always end up forgetting something. I arrived at her home and went up the driveway. I saw something on the door as it was fluttering in the wind. I walked up the steps and took it off the door.

Dear friends,

I have decided it is time for me to take some time to myself and go on vacation. I probably won't be back for a year or two. If this is Sonic, tell everyone you're the one to blame for this. If I decide to come back, don't bother to show your face.

~Amy

I grabbed my cell phone and call Tails. "Hello?" "Tails, get to Amy's house quick!" "What happened?" "No time to explain, call everyone too." He hung and I did too. I can't believe she did this. She's only seventeen! What she said was right. This is my fault. I mean, I asked her out and instead I'm at home 'playing' with Sally. Sooner than thought Tails and the others came running over. "What happened to Amy? Did Eggman get her again?" Tails asked. I handed him the note I found. His eyes quickly scanned over it then looked at me. "What did you do?" I know what I did but I couldn't let them know. I shrugged. Rouge stepped forward. "Amy told me you were taking her on a date. What happened?" "I did take her on a date. We got into a argument about why I didn't ask her sooner, she threw a temper tantrum and ran off. I didn't know she took this personally." I lied. This is so not easy. I should have told them the truth but to do it in front of all my friends. The only thing that could make this worse is if Sally shows up. "Hey, what's going on?" Speak of the devil. "Sally, I thought you had a meeting?" "I did, but it was shorter than I thought. So I came to see what happened." She was still in her dress and crown. "Do you know what happened to Amy last night?" "You mean 'bubblegum'? She just barged in on me and Sonic having sex like it was her business and screamed at Sonic about some stupid date they had." Tails glared at me. I've never seen his eyes so intense. In fact, everyone but Sally was glaring at me. "Why would you lie to me Sonic?" "Tails I-" "I don't want to hear it. You call yourself a Freedom Fighter. You and your personality don't even own up to it!" Out of all them, Cream was saddened. She and Tails have probably been the closest to her ever. It must be so hard on her. "Why's everyone staring at him?" Of course she had to step in. "Why do you think?" Rouge screamed. "Why are you yelling at me? I'm not apart of this." Rouge walked up to her. They were silent for a moment. Then Rouge jumped on her and they got to fighting. Knuckles and Shadow had to hold her back. "You are the sickest bitch I've seen!" she spat. "I didn't do anything to her, if you ask me she deserves it." Rouge broke free and attacked her again at that comment. Tails had to help hold her back this time. Rouge broke free again but flew away this time. All three of them turned to glare at me. This is the worse scenario case if their ever is one. "You have to do something." Tails said. "Why me?" "On this note-" "I know, I know. Do I have to?" Tails glared at me again. I could tell he was at his peak to blowing his top. I sighed heavily. I ran a hand through my quills. "Can you guys at least help me look for her?" "I don't see why we should." Knuckles said. I gave them a pleading look. "Come on guys, I know what I did was wrong, but cut me some slack." They eyed me then nodded their heads slowly. "Thanks." "Don't be thankful yet, we'll under one condition." Shadow said. "Sure, name it." "You have to look for her four times a day for three days a week. The rest will be with us." "Deal." "We'll start tomorrow morning. Don't be late Sonic." They all walked off. Cream stayed behind. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes Cream?" She shook her head and left. Awkward.

**Two Years Later… (Amy's POV)**

I was in Sunnyville with my little sister for two years. She's now fifteen and growing strong. She's a light blue hedgehog with jade green eyes like me. She's been living with our grandmother for most of her life. We have our own apartment with our own rooms and a reasonably size kitchen. I sometime feel myself getting homesick and it's becoming a lot more visible. My sister, Misty, has asked me constantly what's wrong. I wonder if anyone even bothered to look for me. "Amy, there's someone the phone for you!" I heard Misty call. I went into the living room with the bowl in my hand. I was making lemon squares for her school bake sale. "Put the phone to my ear." I said mixing it still. She put there and I held it in between my shoulder and ear. "Hello?" "Ames, it's me Sonic!" I almost dropped the phone. "How did you get this number?" I said darkly. "Are you okay? You're voice sounds strange." "Answer the question!" "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you come home. Everyone's worried about you." I was silent. He could be lying. "I call you back if I get around to it." I hung up and put it on the receiver. "Who was that? He kept asking me about who I was and stuff." "Just an old friend, nothing to worry about." I smiled and she smiled back. "Well, I'm going to meet Jenny at the mall. I'll be back before dinner." I nodded and then she left. Maybe it is time to head back. But if we leave, Misty will have to leave all her friends. That also means I'll have to quit my job. It's not everyday you get the job of an intern at a modeling agency. The door opened and closed with a slam. I peeked in the living room to see Misty sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "Hey, what's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled. I sat next to and looked in her in the eye. "Jenny went behind my back and stole my boyfriend. I saw them in the mall together and when they saw me, they tried to play it off as if it didn't happen." she said. I pulled her into a hug. "I should have listened to you. You said he was trouble but I didn't listen." "It's okay. I know this is sudden but how do you feel about moving?" She looked up at me. "Moving where?" "I was thinking about moving back to my old town. But if you don't want to, we don't." "Are you kidding? I been meaning to ask you for a while now. I've also wanted to meet your friends." Misty's eyes always sparkled when she was happy. It's a trait she got from our mom. "So when is a good time for you?" "I thinking… tomorrow morning." I nodded. "Go up to your room and start packing. Leave out an outfit for tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do." She nodded. Good thing I left a spare key under the door, I think I lost my other one.

* * *

Chappie number 2 and it's still going strong! Hope you enjoyed! **I OWN NOTHING, but if you see someone your not fond of, I OWN IT!** Thanks to _**allbowdown and Nebula the Hedgehog**_ for reviewing and all who added me as their fav author or whatever. Just thank you! ~Misty Out~


	3. Returning Home

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 3: Returning Home**

**The Next Morning… (Amy's POV)**

All our clothes and personal belongings were packed in bags we could carry and put in the trunk. The rest was put in boxes I got at work. I had to quit my job but they told me that they had a franchise in Station Square. At least I didn't need to go job hunting. I woke up at **7:00 a.m.** I took a shower and dressed. I woke Misty up after that. It was a four hour drive from here to my old home so we had to leave as soon as possible. Everything we were taking with us was packed up. The movers would be here by eight so we had to move fast. I told Misty we'd grab something to eat as soon as we got there. Of course she argued but I didn't care. I'm four years older than her so she really doesn't have a say so. ***BEEP BEEP*** The movers. "Misty! Gat your things and get down here. They're here!" I heard some shuffling then she came down the stairs with two duffel bags and a plastic bag. "Do we really have to go this early. The sun's not even out yet." she yawned. "The faster we get there, the sooner we can eat and go back to sleep." She waved her at me meaning 'yeah, yeah'.

**Four Hours Later…**

My old house looked the same. My rose bushes were still blooming and the door had my last name printed on it in gold cursive. I parked my car in the driveway while the movers parked by the mailbox. Misty and I got our clothes and went in first. We told them where to put everything and we were done in an hour. We put our clothes away and both fell on the couch. "If we move again, you need to get your friends to help because I'm never doing this again." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess if you're tired, we could get lunch later-" "NO! I mean, let's go get lunch now." I laughed. We got up and got in the car. We drove to my favorite place: 'Raymond's'. We walked in and asked for a table. One of the waiters recognized me. He ended up being our server. I chose the Shrimp basked in honey barbeque sauce with pasta on the side with a chicken salad. Misty got the same thing. As we ate for our food, Misty went on and on about why I left such a 'beautiful' place. I knew if I told her the real reason she would freak out over nothing so I lied. And trust me, it wasn't easy. "The park I saw on the way here was amazing! There were so many trees and green grass with beautiful flowers." "If you want we could go there tomorrow." "Really?" I nodded. It looked like she would faint. Our server, Henry, came back. "There is someone here that would like to join your party." I was confused. Someone spotted me already. He moved aside and there standing behind him was Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge was wearing an orange summer dress with white sandals and Knuckles had on a grey muscle shirt, black baggy jeans and grey converses. We moved over so they could sit. It was silent for a moment until Misty broke it. "Who are you?" "Amy, you didn't tell me you had a little sister." Rouge said. "You don't talk about me? I'm shocked, sis." She put a hand over her heart like it really hurt. "Your friends were so amazed you had a big sister like me, I could've swore I felt famous." She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce me anyway." she said. "Misty, these are my friends Rouge and Knuckles. Guys, this is my sister Misty." "Nice to meet you Misty." Rouge said shaking her hand. "Why is your stomach so big?" Rouge sweat dropped. "You'll find out soon enough." she smiled nervously. "What made you suddenly come back?" Knuckles asked. Rouge nudged him. "What?" "I said two years didn't I?" He nodded. "Well, I decided it was time to come back." "You had everyone worried, Amy." "Just because Sonic does something to you, doesn't mean you have to run away." That was a _very _bad move. "This isn't like the other times. If you were me, you would understand." "Amy, Sally showed up-" "I don't if that bitch showed up. She's the main reason I left besides Sonic!" They looked at me shocked. Even Misty was looking at me strange. I grabbed my car keys and Misty's hand. I partially dragged her out of there. "What was that all about?" "Get in the car." I started the car and sped away. How dare she! She doesn't understand what it was like for me that day. I went away to forget that painful day and they just bring it back up. That's the sickest thing they could do! I pulled into the driveway and went inside. I didn't even wait for Misty. I put the keys on the counter and ran upstairs to my bedroom, then slammed the door shut.

* * *

Misty here. I decided to put Rouge and Knuckles in first because of course Rouge loves to shop. They saw her through the window and that's what got it started. I know Amy was a little harsh but it had to come out. I was going to put Shadow in it but I was like "Why ruin the fun?" so he'll be in the next chapter. That's all I'm giving away. Please keep reviewing and I'll update soon! ~Misty Out~


	4. The Person I Didn't Want to See

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 4: The Person I Didn't Want to See**

**Misty's POV**

Ever since we got home Amy hasn't came out of her room. Rouge has been blowing up the phone like crazy. She's been calling every five minutes. The ringing is driving me nuts! I hope Amy answers the phone soon or I think I might lose it. Moments later I heard a door open. Then Amy came down the stairs. "Are you okay?" She nodded. I got up from the couch and walked over to her. "You look like you have a hangover." She was swaying side-to-side. "I'm just tried, that's all." She walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded. "It's been a while since the last time we ate." I went to the pantry and looked inside. We went shopping the day before we came and brought the food with us. "What would you like?" I thought for a moment. She make really good spaghetti, but I also like her chicken and rice. What to choose? "Misty?" I was pulled out of my thought by her waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about I want." "How about spaghetti and meatballs?" I nodded my head eagerly. She got out the ingredients and a mixing bowl. "What school am I going to?" She shrugged her shoulders. "We have to look around. School still doesn't start until August. It's only June." "Do your friends have any brothers or sisters my age?" She tilted her head to the side. "I really don't know." Again the phone rang. "Will Rouge ever stop calling?" "Go and get the phone please." I ran to the phone and grabbed it. I pushed the talk button. "Hello?" _**"Hello? Amy?" **_"This is Misty." _**"Tell Amy to get to the hospital quick!" **_**-Click-** I put the phone back on the hook. "What did she want?" "She said get to the hospital quick. She sounded like she was in pain." Amy put the bowl down. "Go put on some clothes. Be back down here in ten minutes." I wonder what's the rush?

**Amy's POV**

The only reason Rouge could be in pain and at the hospital could only mean she about to go into labor. She always told me she would have a child but, come on! I made a promise to her I would be there to help her and I guess she's not letting me out of it. I quickly put on a tank top and some jeans. I put my flip-flops on and race out of my room. Misty was waiting at the door. I grabbed my keys and cell phone. Misty and I rushed to the car. I just hope we make it in time.

**At the Hospital…**

I went up to the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" "I need to know what room Rouge the Bat is in." "Hold on." She typed a few things on her computer. "She's on the fourth floor, room number 487B." I nodded. I ran to the elevator. "What's happening to Rouge?" Misty asked. "It'll take a lot to explain. " We reached the fourth floor. I looked at the directory and saw the sign. We reached the waiting room. "Stay here." She nodded. I ran to her room.

**Misty's POV**

I looked around. I saw Knuckles, a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red streaks, a golden yellow fox (with two tails), and cream colored rabbit. "Misty, where is Amy running off to?" Knuckles asked. The others were looking at me strange. "She went to go check on Rouge." I guess Knuckles sensed the weird vibe going on. "Guys, that's Amy's sister Misty." "She has a sister?" the cream one asked. "Ok, seriously. She has to start talking about me more." She walked up to me. She was the same height as me. "My name is Cream." She stuck her hand out. I shook it. "Misty." "I really didn't mean to stare like that, it's just Amy didn't say anything about her having a sister." She laughed. "I know, I've been told." We laughed together. The yellow fox came up to me next. "My name is Miles, but you can call me Tails." "I can probably see why." He blushed. Then a female cat came in. She had yellow fur and blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and she had a earring at the tip of her ear. "I'm looking for Rouge's friends?" Knuckles stood up. "Rouge would like to see you now." We all walked to her room. Rouge was laying in a hospital bed, resting. Amy was sitting next to her with a blanket in her hands. "Is she okay?" Knuckles asked making his way over to her. She nodded. "It's a girl. Rouge wanted to call her Lisa." "I like it." She handed Lisa to Knuckles. Then Cream and Tails ran over to Amy. "Amy-san! I so glad to see you!" Cream exclaimed. Amy bent down a little and hugged them. "I'm glad to see you too!" The blue hedgehog cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "This is touchy-feely and all, but what about me?" They glared at him. This is kind of an awkward moment. Amy stood up and faced him. 'Why would I be glad to see you?" she said darkly. "Well, you've been gone for two years, didn't say anything, had to track you down, and you decide to come back with your little sister. How do you think we feel?" Amy closed her eyes for a second. This guy got a lot of nerve to say all that. She walked up to me. She pushed Cream, Tails, and me out the door. Okay, now I really hate this guy.

**Amy's POV**

After I made sure they were out the room I stared Sonic down. "If you want to know how someone feels, then image this. A girl got asked out by a guy, got stood up because he was screwing around with some other chick." "I don't know what your problem is. I said I was sorry!" "Like I'm suppose to believe you!" "Well, if you weren't so hung up over yourself, you would find in your heart to forgive the one you loved your entire life!" I punched him in the face. He fell to the floor. Knuckles was looking at me wide-eyed. Lisa was still sleep, which shocked me. "What the hell?!" I glared down at him. My heart was beating like crazy. The adrenaline was racing through my body. There was a knock at the door. "Is everything okay?" Cream asked through the door. I turned on my heels and went to the door. I jerked it open and grabbed Misty for the second time today. "Amy! Amy, wait!" I was so upset, I couldn't even face Cream.

**Cream's POV**

Why is Amy so upset? Tails and I entered the room to Sonic on the floor holding his cheek. "What happened to Sonic?" I gasped. "Rouge woke up from her rest. "Is Lisa okay?" Knuckles nodded. "What happened to Sonic?" I just said that. "Umm…Amy happened." "Where is she?" "She left." Shadow said. "Why?" "I'm guessing that she just wasn't ready to see Sonics' face again." Rouge shook her head. "What did you say to her?" Sonic shrugged. "She'll probably get over it." "What makes you say that?" Knuckles said. "Knuckles, this is Amy we're talking about. She's always forgiven me. What just happened was just a minor temper tantrum." Knuckles and Rouge snared. I tapped Tails on his shoulder. He turned around. "Maybe we should go after Amy." I whispered. He nodded. "Shadow?" Tails whispered. "What?" "We need you to take us to Amy's house." He nodded. We all left the room while Rouge and Knuckles were arguing with Sonic.

**Misty's POV**

Amy told me the only reason she dragged me out of there was because that blue hedgehog was Sonic. The same one Rouge was talking about earlier. No wonder. Only a person that truly hurts Amy would she hurt them like that. It's some kind of legend that our whole family line is like a real rose. We can be sweet on a good day, but if you mess with us, you better watch out. That's when the thorns come out. I been like that a couple of times before when this kid was picking on me. I showed him out and my grandmother grounded me for two months. I really didn't mean to hurt her like that but she really irked me. Just thinking about it makes me want to punch something. Amy finished making the spaghetti once we got home. There was a knock at the door. "Go see who's at the door." Amy called from the kitchen. I went to the door and opened it. Cream and Tails was there. "Is Amy here?" I nodded. "Can we come in?" I closed the door slightly. "Who's at the door?" "Cream and Tails!" "Ok." I opened the door and stepped aside. "I smell spaghetti." Tails said sniffing the air. "She made some. We were just about to eat." "Could we stay?" "Sure!" I went in the kitchen where Amy was putting the food on plates. Cream came in behind me.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy, why did you run out of the hospital like that?" "I'd rather not talk about it, but I would like to know how you got here." "Shadow chaos controlled us here." "Where is he?" Cream looked around. "I thought he was with us. I guess he went home." I wonder why he didn't stay. He can be a little mysterious sometimes. I grabbed the plates and put them on the table. "Do you guys want spaghetti?" "Boy, do I!" Tails exclaimed. I giggled. They had always loved my cooking. We all sat down and said our grace.

**Hey, it's me. It took me awhile to come up with this. My inspiration as been up the wall and out the door. But review and chapter five will appear sooner than you think.**


	5. Realizations

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 5: Realizations**

**Amy's POV**

Cream, Tails, and Misty got along well. They have a lot in common besides video games. I had to take them home though. I wonder why Shadow would just leave like that. Of course he knew they needed to go home sooner or later. Rouge called me and told me she was coming over. Knuckles was off somewhere and she didn't have anything to do. Lisa wings are already growing in and she not even a week old. Soon enough she'll flying all over the place. "Amy, Rouge is here!" I went downstairs to see her with Lisa in her car seat. "Hey Amy." "Hey Rouge, have any problems with Lisa yet?" She shook her head. "The only thing is she cranky because her wings are growing in." Misty went over to her. Lisa started to giggle. "I think she likes you." Rouge said. "Can I hold her?" Rouge unbuckled the seat and took her out. "Sit on the couch." Misty did as she was told. Rouge handed her to Misty and told her how to hold her. I sat down next to them. Lisa was making noises indicating she was happy. It was so cute. "I need to take a picture of this." Rouge got out her phone and stood a ways from them. "Amy, get in the picture." I got closer to them. "Smile!" Then the flash went off. "Perfect! You guys look so cute together. No wonder you're sisters." "Ah, well, what can I say? I'm like a spitting image of Amy." I rolled my eyes. "You're crazier then me." "That I am." Rouge laughed. "You guys want to go to the mall?" "Sure." Misty handed Lisa to me and went to put some clothes on. She looked at me then giggled. "Amy, can we talk?" "Sure, what about?" Rouge sat down. "I know you might get mad but, I need to say this. Why did you run like you did?" I made a sour face. "You know why. Don't play." "I'm not. I want to know the real reason. I know Sally isn't the only reason." "And you're right. But Sonic was the one who ask me on a date. To be stood up and to find out he was with his ex broke my heart. The pain was too overwhelming." "You could've came and talk to me. I'm your friend. I will always be there for you." "I know I should've talk to somebody but, you know how I am." "Yeah, no kidding." I punched her shoulder lightly. She smiled. Just then, Misty came downstairs. "I'm ready to go." I gave Lisa to Rouge and she put her back in the car seat.

**At the mall… (Normal POV)**

The girls arrived at the mall and went to a jewelry store. They looked at many types of bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and rings. One ring caught Rouge's eye. It was a purple diamond in the shape of a heart. It had smaller diamonds around it in a bigger heart. It had a silver band and cost 800 rings. Rouge wanted the ring so bad, but she didn't have the money. She went over to Amy who looking at self in a mirror with a necklace. "Amy, how many rings do you have?" "Why?" "Never mind." She went over to the ring one more time. _**We'll be together soon.**_ "C'mon girls. Let's go some where else."

**Amy's POV**

First, she asks me how rings I have then tells me to forget about it. I think she's gotten weirder over the two years I was gone. It more than likely she wanted something pricey and she couldn't afford. I glad she didn't steal it like she would have if she saw it three years ago. I remember Rouge told me that Knuckles said if they wanted to be together she would have to give up thieving. Which lead to Lisa being born. I actually glad she quit, that means nobody has to hide it for her. We went into a shoe store next. I needed to get Misty some shoes for school. I went to the women's shoe department. She's a size two and I'm size four. I went through various pairs of sneakers, boots, and sandals. I found a pair a black, white, and yellow sneakers that Misty might like.I grabbed them but it was like the box was stuck. I pulled a little harder to find that someone was trying to get the same shoes. They were the last pair in her size, so I needed these. I pulled one last time and got them. The person was making their way over to me. I seriously didn't fell like fighting. "Hey! Give me those shoes!" That voice sounded familiar. I turned to find Sally coming around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw me. Of all people, it had to be her. "So you came back? What a surprise." She started to walk towards me. "Give me those shoes." "Why should I? I had them first." "And? I'm a princess. I get what I want and I want those shoes." I turned on my heel and started to walk away. She grabbed my arm making me drop the shoes. "I said give me the shoes." "Look, I'm not giving them to you so go somewhere else get them." "Those are limited edition Nike Air sneakers and there are only 30 pairs in existence. Half of them belong to basketball players, four of them in Europe, and eleven pairs in Mobius scattered across the country. I want those shoes." 'I don't care what kind of shoes they are. I grabbed them first so I'm taking them." I bent down to pick up the box but Sally kicked the box away. This girl is really getting on my nerve, even more than Sonic. "I getting those shoes rather you grabbed them first or not." She went to get the shoes but I pulled her hair making her stumble. "You crazy little bitch!" She tried to punch me but I caught her fist before it made contact with my face. I twisted her arm and pinned her to floor with it behind her back. "Let me go!" I threw her arm down and got up. I got the shoes and walked away. Sally thinks just because she's a damn princess, she gets everything and anything she sets her eyes on. Wrong answer! I paid for the shoes and left. Misty was outside waiting. "Hey, what took you so long?" I just gave her the shoes. She took them out and looked at them. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was literally jumping around. "No problem." Sally came out and was greeted by none other then Sonic. Whoop de doo. Rouge came next with two bags. "How many shoes did you buy?" "Six pairs. They were on sale." I shook my head. That's the same old Rouge alright. We headed for the food court. "What are you guys in the mood for? Lunch is on me." "I want pizza." Misty said. "I guess pizza will do." "Ok, watch Lisa for me, I'll be right back." I took Lisa from the stroller and sat her in my lap. She giggled and clapped her hands. I smiled. This reminded me of Misty when she was baby. The girl was stuck to me like glue. She would prefer to sleep with me than in her crib. It was crazy but I loved her anyway. Misty tapped my shoulder. "Yeah?" "Who is that black hedgehog over there?" I looked to where she was pointing. It was Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic but no Sally. I guess she went home. "That's my friend Shadow." "Why is his name Shadow?" "Don't know, why don't you ask him." Her eyes went wide before she shook her head. "He's looks scary." "Since when have you been scared of boys?" "I'm not, by the looks of it, he's a head taller then you. That means twice as big as me." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Amy, Misty." I looked up. Knuckles was coming over. Great, another encounter with Sonic. He pulled a table next to ours and they sat down. "Where's Rouge?" Misty pointed over to the line Rouge was standing in. He looked down at the bag under the table. "I'm guessing those are Rouge's?" I nodded. "Rouge told me you were off somewhere." "I was, then I ran into these two. Had to break up another fight." Lisa was jumping up and down in my lap and making noises. Then Rouge came back. "What are you doing here?" "Keeping an eye on these two." "I'm not a fucking baby, Knuckles." Sonic said. "Shut it! Nobody asked you." He huffed. Rouge tried to take Lisa but she clung onto me. "Why is it that babies just like you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, why don't you ask Misty? She was always under me." "Don't bring that up. I told you why. You looked like mom then." "I had shorter hair then her, obviously you could tell the difference. You didn't stop until you were three." "Like I said, don't bring it up." She stuck her tongue out. "Was she that clingy?" "I said don't talk about it." "Oh hush. You just embarrassed." I handed Lisa to Rouge this time. She tried to pulled on my shirt. I had to literally pry her hands off. "I'm going to need you to stop being attracted to my baby. If this keeps up, I'll probably have let her see you everyday." "Whatever." Knuckles got up. "Where are you going now?" "To get something to eat." Shadow and Sonic were glaring daggers at each other. "I hope you know just because Knuckles is gone doesn't mean we won't keep you in check." Rouge added smartly. "Jackass." "Fuckface." "Cut it out! There are children!" "So, why should care? Misty old enough to use them." "Not while she's with me, she's not." "My mom said I can't until I'm in collage or Amy's age anyway." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Why are even trying to influence her?" "Nobody asked you Shadow." "Do **not** make come across this table." "You should be lucky, that's the only thing keeping in this seat." "You scared to make the first move." Rouge cleared her throat. They sat back in their seats. Then Knuckles came back with some Chinese food. "So, I was thinking, since we're all together it would be nice to go to Twinkle Park." Rouge stated. "If you've noticed, there are four girls and three of us. It wouldn't work out." Knuckles said. "Lisa is our daughter, she doesn't count." "What about me?" Misty said. "Um…Sonic?" "Not happening." "Jerk. Shadow?" "Whatever." "I'll take that as a yes." "For what exactly?" I asked. "You, Shadow and Misty." I gave a look. "It's settled then." Of course she ignored me. "We'll all meet there at five." "Why so late?" Shadow asked. "They started something called 'Glow-in-the-Dark' Theme Park that's opens at eight 'til closing." "Cool!" Misty went to throw her plate away. "One last question, Amy what took you so long to get one pair of shoes?" "Something that happens to you a lot." "Don't tell me **you** got in a shoe fight." "It's not about the shoes, it's about who." "And that would be?" "Sally." Sonic answered. "Oh my god! Are you serious?!" I leaned on the table. "Why?" "The shoes she got me were **THE **Limited Edition Nike Air shoes. There are only 30 pairs, half belong to basketball players, four in Europe, and eleven here scattered across the nation." "Another question, how did you afford them?" "They were only 50 rings and on sale." Her eyes were wide, so were Sonics'. "I've been looking for those shoes ever since I heard about them. I couldn't find a pair in my size." Sonic said. "Oh well." That was my simple answer. Sonic pouted. "Lucky."

**Hi there people! Amy has ran into Sonic and Sally on the same day. WHAT! Now she has to spend the rest of the day with Shadow. I'm so crazy! Anyway, leave a review, be happy, and eat some ice cream! I'm eating some now. ;) **


	6. A Walk in the Park

**Going Through Changes**

**Chapter 6: A Walk in the Park**

**Amy's POV**

Misty and I got home and took showers. For some reason, she wanted to match, so I just went along with it. I put on a yellow tank top, denim shorts, and my yellow and white Nikes. She put on a yellow graphic T-shirt that said **"Yellow means Happiness. Why are Bananas happy?"**, blue jean Capri pants and her new shoes. To tell you the truth, we looked cute… in her words, not mine. I checked the clock and it read **4:35 p.m.** We might as well get going. Grabbing my keys, cell phone, and jacket in case it gets cold, we got in my car. I called Rouge first. **"**_**Hello?"**_ "Hey, are you already there?" _**"Yeah, just got here actually. When you got to the ticket booth ask for my name." **_"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." _**"Kay, see ya!"**_ Starting the car, we pulled out the driveway and headed to Twinkle Park.

**Minutes Later…**

Twinkle Park wasn't as crowed as it usually was on a Saturday. It took us about five minutes to find a parking spot. Heading up to the ticket booth, we were greeted by a male gray squirrel. "Hi, how may I help you?" "We're supposed to be with Rouge the Bat." He checked the list. "Name please." "Amy Rose." He nodded and got out two wristbands. "Can I see your right hand please?" He wrote Rouge's name on it and put it on us. "Have fun! Remember to check out the 'Glow-in-the-Dark' theme park later on." Rouge was standing in line at a concession stand while Knuckles was sitting on a bench with Lisa. "S'up. Rouge will be back in a minute." "Are Sonic and Shadow here yet?" Please tell me Sonics' not. "Um, Shadow's over there playing some shooting game and Sonics' riding one of these rollercoaster. Rouge just got off the Go-Karts." "I want to go on the Twisted Snake ride!" Misty exclaimed. I looked to where she was pointing. The ride has multiple twists and turns, loops and figure eights. "Can't you pick a ride that won't make me throw-up?" "Stop being a baby! It'll be fun!" I gulped. "Why can't we just go on the easy rides first?" Misty groaned. "Oh, come on! Are you really that scared of getting on a roller coaster? Who are you and what have you done to **my** sister?" "I'm still the same…" I looked around for another ride. The first thing that caught my eye was "**Zero Gravity**". "What about that one? You used to love that one when you were little." She twisted her head from side-to-side. "I guess…" I let go of the breath I was holding. "Hey! Wait for me!" I looked at Knuckles. "You want to get on that?" He nodded. Just then, Sonic came with Shadow right behind him. "Oh, now you show up? Were you too scared?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, where ya'll headin' off to?" I walked pass him as Misty followed behind me. Next thing I knew Knuckles was to my right and Shadow to my left. "You know, you could be a little nicer to Sonic. After all, you punched him in the face." I shrugged. We waited in line as people exited the space-ship like ride. "Next in line please." We all entered and Misty went on the opposite side while Shadow stood next to me. The attendant was about to close the door until Sonic came rushing in standing next to Shadow. "Ugh." Next thing I knew, the ride started going to the side. We got faster and faster until just about everyone was pinned to their spot… except for Sonic. He was standing up right leaning in toward thee rail telling this girl across from to call him with that stupid sign. I looked over to Shadow who was glaring at Sonic. Sometimes, I wonder what he's thinking about. Soon enough, the ride was over and Sonic fell. "Owww…." I giggled. I stepped out and Misty said, " Now where? Is it six yet?" I looked at my watch. I shook my head. Sonic came out rubbing his head. "Damn, that was one hell of a fall." "That's what you get for being stupid." Knuckles lashed out. "Whoa, since when did you join Amy's rude party?" I glared at him. As much as I wanted to just punch him to the end of Earth and back, I knew I had to keep cool. I breathed in and out to remain calm. Rouge came over with Lisa in her car seat. She started giggling when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile. She was just so darn cute. "Knuckles, can you watch Lisa, want to ride the Go-Karts again." He sighed. He took Lisa from her and Rouge ran off to get in line. Misty followed after her, so I guess I had no chose but to join them. There was no way I would stay around a bunch of guys with one of them I hate. We all stood in line as others started coming in and parking their karts. "**Next twelve in line please.**" We counted ahead of us and realized all of us could go at the same time. Misty rush to Kart #1, while I sat behind her in Kart #7. I can tell you one time Misty would be thinking of, it would be, "Don't let Amy win!"

**Shadow's POV**

Sometimes, it seems like Sonic just wants to piss off anybody that's around him. If I'm correct, he sure is doing a pretty good job with me. "Hey Shadow, how come you ain't got a girlfriend?" Sonic started again. I let out a deep breath. "I don't need one." "Uh, yeah you do! You know why?" "I'm sure-" "Well, I tell ya. It's because girls get all the breaks. A while back, Sally and I showed up to a club, but it was girls' night. I still got in free 'cause I was her date." I rolled my eyes. I sure hope Knuckles or somebody come back soon, I can't take much more of this. I spotted Knuckles coming back holding Lisa in his hand. "Knuckles! Where ya been? You know I was just telling'-" "I don't want to hear it." He sat down across from me as Lisa threw her hands in the air. "Why does she put her hands in the air?" Sonic asked. Lisa did it again. "It's her way of telling you she don't know." For some reason, Sonic found that funny and almost fell out the chair laughing. Knuckles started shaking her head and Lisa followed. I could tell she was going to be a 'daddy's girl". All of a sudden, Misty came running over to us. She landed in the chair next to me and sat there. "I won! I won!" she almost screamed. "Won what, on the karts?" Of course Sonic would be stupid enough to ask that question. She held a straight face. "Naw, I won the Kentucky Derby, what do you think I won?!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Where Rouge and Miss. Pinky?" She gave Sonic a look. "Well, Knuckles, your girlfriend and my sister had an argument about who came in second so they went again. They said go on to that 'dark' park and whatever." I looked at my watch. It read **5:56**. We all stood up and went over to the tent in the center of the whole park.

**Amy's POV**

Rouge and I were racing to see who could get to the line faster and turns out, I won! By time we got there, it was already six and people were flooding in. We were real lucky, I guess they only let in a few people at a time. "Where are they?" Next thing I knew, I was almost knocked over by Misty. A lot of people were gathering in a circle around something oohing and aahing. "Sonic and Shadow are fighting!"

_**Hey! I know it's been a while. School is really hitting me like a ton of bricks. But I found some time and finished this chapter. I going try to get chapter 7 up soon but I can't make any promises. See ya! ~Misty**_


	7. Awkward Moments

_Going Through Changes_

_Chapter 7: Awkward Moments_

9:45 pm Amy's POV

Station Square Hospital

I don't know how doctors and nurses stay up like this with no sleep. This is just impossible!

They just had to get in a fight. Everything was fine until we got in that "Glow-in-the-Dark" thing. But I need someone to tell how in the hell is one able to stand on his own two feet, while the other is laying in a hospital bed in a coma.

***Knock*** was the sound at the door. It opened without anyone saying anything.

"Well, hello you three! Having a good night so far?"

This man was Doctor Wilson. A human male about in his early forties, blue eyes, and shaggy dirty blonde hair. His current attire was of course a pharmacist coat.

No one answered, so he came in some more and shut the door. He walked over to the hospital bed Sonic was currently lying in. He picked up the clipboard sitting at the very bottom.

"Well, due to Sonics' appearance and how badly his bruises are, he'll have to stay overnight. I don't know when he'll wake, but I keep close watch of him." he explained.

"So, I can go now?" I said. I'm tired and Misty is waiting on me.

"Well, yes, but Shadow needs someone to take him home. It's not a wise idea to drive in his state. He did receive some punches by the looks of it."

I sighed. Great, and the night gets better and better.

* * *

"So, he's staying overnight?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I don't know where his house is and mine is the closest to this hospital." I said.

We just continued walking to my car, Misty asked Shadow a lot of questions. It started to get on my nerves and maybe Shadow's, too.

When we finally made it to the car, Misty sat in the front while Shadow sat in the back. And the questions kept coming.

"Do you have a favorite color? I like blue, yellow, and white." Shadow just simply shook his head.

"Oh! What's you favorite food, if you have one. Me, I really can't pick between Amy's spaghetti or the Chicken Alfredo. Both taste awesome!" Shadow didn't say anything and she moved on to the next one.

"Um… do you have a girlfriend? I mean, why wouldn't have one!" I gripped the steering wheel tightly. Just one more question, and swear I'm gonna snap.

"Oh! Oh! What if Amy was your girlfriend?! She always said she had wanted one."

"Misty! That's enough!" I shouted.

"What? I was just trying to get to know him. You don't have to shout!" she screamed back.

"Misty, shut the hell up! Shadow is tired and you asking all this dumbass question is just him a headache. I have a headache! Too much has happened in the matter of days we've been back and I don't have time for this." I was breathing pretty heavy for all that yelling.

Misty looked away in shame. I didn't mean to say it like that. She knows I have a _**very**_ short temper. She knows better than this.

"I'm sorry, Amy." she finally said. I had calm down by then as we pulled up in my driveway.

"Don't worry about." I said getting out the car. I need to lie down. I'm seriously sleep-deprived.

I unlocked the door and let them in. "Are you going to be fine without dinner tonight?"

Misty nodded heading upstairs… leaving me with Shadow… by ourselves.

"Sooo, can you sleep on the couch?" I said back and forth on my heels. He just nodded and sat down. This really is an awkward moment.

It's been what seems like forever, and I really don't know how to talk to him. We spoke a few times while I was away. I asked him not to tell anyone where I was and apparently he kept his word. But this is kind of different.

I went to the linen closet and got him a blanket. When I went back, he was already knocked out. All there was that filled the silence was his quiet snores.

I just laid the blanket over him and went upstairs for bed. I just silently changed into a tank top and shorts and covered up.

I started to think about why Sonic even tried to fight Shadow like that. I mean, sure he got his ass kicked, but it had to be a reason Shadow try to almost killed him.

If we don't get this straightened out, Shadow could possibly go to jail for attempted manslaughter.


	8. More Changes Are Known

_Going Trough Changes_

_Chapter 8: More Changes Are Known_

10: 20 am Shadow's POV

Amy's House

I woke up smelling something good. I heard talking in what I assumed what was the kitchen.

I sat up not realizing I had a blanket on me. My head hurts a little bit, but not a whole lot. I heard footsteps from behind me. Turning I saw it was Amy.

"Oh. I didn't know you were up." She held the phone and whoever she was talking to was yelling.

"Look, I don't care!… And?… Rouge I said no. Do. Not. Come. Over. Here. BYE!" She hung up the phone and looked at me, sighing.

"Anything I should know about?" I asked. She seemed stressed. I not sure it's from having me over here or what went down last night in the car.

"Nothing important. Just Rouge being a little bit bitchy because she wants to come over and I won't let her." Misty came in after her. She flipped a grape into her mouth with ease.

"I don't see what's the big deal. I mean, she more than likely coming over here to see Shadow and/or leave Lisa over while she goes out." I think she knows a little too much.

"You need to stop getting into my conversations. I told you about doing that."

"Um, I'm not the one that sat in her room giggling over what Mister Silent over there said when you didn't want anyone to know where you were."

Yes, a little more than too much. Amy was glaring daggers at the girl when the doorbell sounded off.

"I'll get it!" Misty said taking off. I could sworn I heard Amy say, "Bitch" under her breath. That's funny considering they're still the same flesh and blood.

I heard a giggle, sounding like a baby's. Next thing I knew, that white bat came in with Lisa in her arms. She never is one to listen.

"Oh, Shadow! I'm so glad you're okay." She said coming to hug me. Amy stood in between us before she could get any closer.

"What part of 'stay the hell away from my house' do you not understand?"

"Every last word. Last time I checked, I'm older than you and can't tell me where to go and when." I not really sure if it's good to anger Amy right now. She looks pissed as it is.

"Anyways, I'm not sure what the big deal is. I just wanted to see Shadow. The way you were sounding was as if something **happened**." I caught to what she was saying quicker than Amy did.

"Misty, go upstairs."

"Why? I didn't do anything." Amy grabbed her arm and led her away and towards the stairs. In fear of angering her even more, Misty ran.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, and honestly I've never had problem with you. But you're actually thinking that I'd take advantage of Shadow like that! That sounds more like something a whore would do, like _you_ would."

Rouge eyes widened for a second before narrowing them. She set Lisa besides me.

"Amy don't curse in front of my child. I wanted to see Shadow, not listen to you bitch me out because of some boy problems with Sonic and now possibly Shadow. It's not my fault that you're destined to be single."

Yep, that could do it. Amy just stared at her for a moment. Then she charged at Rouge, just like Rouge had did Sally, and pushed her to the ground.

Slaps and punches were exchanged between the two as I just watched. Rouge finally got her off and rammed her into a wall. Amy kicked her off and punched her.

Rouge kicked her back and into another wall. Misty came back due to the noise and Lisa was screaming for her mom. They went back and forth until Amy pushed Rouge away.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE BITCH!**"

"**I WOULDN'T STAY ANY LONGER!**" Rouge grabbed Lisa from Misty who had calmed her down and went out the door, slamming it.

Amy was breathing really heavy, her quills in disarray, and her clothes somewhat out of place. I never knew Amy had it in her. Misty looked absolutely terrified to see her sister act like this.

"Misty, I said go upstairs and don't come down until I say so!" She shouted. Once again, Misty ran up the stairs to get away.

She looked at me. In her eyes, all I saw was anger… and fear.

"You need to learn how to control your temper. It's getting out of hand." I said to her.

"You didn't help, so why should listen to you? I'm not the one who put Sonic in the hospital for no reason." she countered.

She had a point, but it wasn't for no reason. I had a damn good reason for beating that son of a bitch's ass and I'll do it again if I must.

"So, what do you plan on doing next?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"What do you mean? I almost beat Rouge, and Misty saw it. You're the only one who knows about this side of me and it's becoming apparent."

"I told you how to control it, but you don't want to listen." I said.

She sat down next to me. I waited for her next move. Suddenly she threw a punch at me. I caught her fist as she threw another. I dodged it with ease.

I guess she's chosing me to fight. She got a chance to punch me in the chest which didn't hurt. I swept her legs from under her and caught her before she hit the table.

"Feel any better?" She nodded her head. I let her go and she picked up the picture that she knocked off the wall. She definetly didn't look any better.

Not really trying to be a pervert, but I fixed her shirt and shorts and smoothed out her quills. She hates it when I treat her like a baby, especially when she was seventeen.

"You know I can fix it myself. I don't need your help." She said shaking my hand out her hair.

"I know. I just do it to annoy you." She growled at me.

She's changed a lot more than thought in just the matter of two years. I'm not just talking about maturing, but that temper of hers is growing worse.

I only know because I was the one that witnessed why she's like that and Sonic had to make fun of it at the park. I just can't tell her yet.

_**So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but on chapter seven I got stuck. I was trying to make it work but I just finished it today and thought I should put up two chapter for you guys. Thanks for understanding and please review. No bad ones though.**_


	9. The Confrontation

_Going Through Changes_

_Chapter 9: The Confrontation_

2:37 pm Amy's POV

Station Square Hospital

After I had finally clamed down, I got dressed, then Misty, Shadow, and I left to see Sonic. I know we aren't on the best of terms but, that doesn't mean that I have to be so harsh, even if I wish were the one that put him in the hospital.

I paid for parking and we went up to his room. Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were standing outside the door.

"Why are you standing out here?" Misty asked.

"The nurse is giving him a… _sponge bath_." Tails and Cream simultaneously said in disgust. I forced down a giggle by the way they had said that.

"Is he even up now?" Shadow said. I could hear the minor hatred in his voice. He didn't really care what happened to the guy.

Knuckles nodded. "He's better and awake, but the doctor said that he'll have major headaches. Also, he'll have to stay for another week so his wounds can heal."

Shadow just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He could be a little nice ever once in a while. I know Sonic is a little…annoying…but we all to set that aside for awhile. At least until he gets better. We stood out there a few minutes longer, until the nurse came out.

"Oh, I didn't know more people showed up. I would have hurried." She said apologetically. She had a accent as if she was from France, maybe was. The woman was at least in her mid-forties with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She barely showed any signs of aging.

"Well, I'll be off. You're free to go back in." She walked towards another door. For some reason, I notice that all of us seem to follow her leave until the door shut. "Can we get this over with!? The atmosphere is seriously bumming me out!" Misty said. I simply hit her head before we went in.

Everyone went in and Sonic just watched, not saying anything. He just stared, but I couldn't help but feel it was more directed at Shadow and I.

"So, what do you guys want? If it's to yell at me over how stupid I am, then save it. I'm not in the mood." Sonic said. Sarcasm lingered in his voice.

Misty, however, saw right through and fist pumped before trying to head for the door. The grown up but still childish sisterly ways came to me, and I sort of tripped her. She stumbled, but didn't fall. She got up and glared at me, while I glared equally as hard.

"Well, Sonic, that's one way to greet your friends. We didn't came to yell, more or less for others, we just wanted to see how you were. If that's too hard for then, don't expect visitors tomorrow." Knuckles explained swiftly.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he and Shadow have been hanging out while I was gone. They act alike now.

"That's not what I meant Knuckles. I just didn't think the one who beat me over nothing would be here. And the one that wants to hold a stupid date over their heads until **I** apologize…" Sonic said.

Now I know he was talking to us. That feeling when I punched Sonic days ago was slowly coming back. He may be in a hospital bed, but at the moment that didn't seem to matter.

"You know what _**you're**_ problem is Sonic, you really don't seem to know when to shut your god damn mouth, be a little less like a smartass, and actually focus on not making your situations worse! There about four people in this room holding back on whether to beat your ass or not. I am one of them. Keep talking and you'll have a reason to stay in this hospital for _way_ more than a week." Shadow said clearly. His voice was serious as was his face. When it came to threatening, I pretty sure he'd be the best.

Mostly everyone was shocked, I mean it's Shadow. The rival/enemy of the blue blur. What do you expect for two totally different people? A love/hate relationship?

"Well, Shadow, as encouraging those words are, you know what _**you're**_ problem is? You don't know how to control your fucking temper just like your girlfriend over there! All you know how to do is yell thinking you're actually supposed to scare the shit out of somebody. No one is scared of you, so just shut the hell up already!" Sonic said. He was serious too… for once in his life.

Shadow stood up. Knuckles thought he was going for Sonic when he left and slammed the door. After a few minutes of silence, they heard metal thrown to the floor and paper fluttering, along with a few screams from obviously nurses.

They looked at me. "What?"

Knuckles pointed at the door. I knew what that meant. I sighed and left to go find him.

* * *

It didn't take long, I found him in the garden behind the hospital destroying any flower that was blue. Every last Forget-me-not was laying with bent stems and crushed petals.

He was still at it. He didn't notice me until he turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, you yell at Sonic, threw a tantrum in the hall, and is destroying blue flowers. You know why I'm here." I explained.

"I don't need it. That was for you. Mine is worse as it has always been, so go back inside and wait."

I got up in his face. This attitude of his is pissing me off.

"You don't _tell_ me what to do and when to do it. You might think because you're the ultimate life form that I, being a girl, would cower in your presence, but please think again. So either talk about it or stay out here and be pissed off." I sort of shouted.

He was equally in my face.

"I don't have to listen to _you_. I'm still you're superior rather I'm the ultimate life form or not. You can't talk to me like you own me, so can fuck off and go back inside!" he shouted back.

"I'm not about to sit here and let you tell me what to do! All you do is be a jackass towards people and expect them to fear you instantly! I'll be the first to let you know-" I was cut by…

…his lips on mine. He was kissing me… Shadow the Hedgehog is kissing me, Amy Rose…

He's pretty good for a guy with no girlfriend. And now I'm kissing back. This has got to be awkward, first we're yelling at each other, now we're sucking each other's face.

He backed away. He was breathing heavy as was I. All that yelling made me tired.

"You'll be the first to let me know what?"

"You are seriously bipolar, Shadow."

"So are you, but I didn't say anything." he said back.

"You kissed me first." I shot back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"For once, I'll leave this alone. Don't expect it to last long though." and with that he walked off leaving me behind.

We walked back to the room, and found out Knuckles was the only one left while Sonic was sleep. "Where you two been? Misty left with Cream an Tails."

"None of your business and that's fine." I answered.

"Why is it none of my business? You had to chase him through a park or something?" Knuckles questioned. I knew what was really going through his mind.

I shot him a dirty look. I'll just call Misty later to make sure she's alright. Shadow and I have to finish this 'argument' we started outside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're too arrogant!"

"You're annoying as hell!"

"That's beats being a ruthless murderer!"

"I never killed anyone!"

"That's a lie! I say you."

"Who cares what you saw?! You thought Sonic liked you, so obviously you don't anything."

"You just had to bring that up…"

"You brought up being a murderer. Now we're even!"

"We are not!"

"Might as well be. This is over."

"Don't you walk off on me!"

"…"

He left. I was sitting my bedroom, on my bed while we argued. I have a feeling I lost though. We've been doing that ever since we got in the car.

Why is he so difficult?! Not to mention bipolar…

If all we're going to do is fight then why be friends at all? That's the only question I have right now. Could I really be that annoying that he brought it up… or could just be he said that in the heat of the moment?

"Ugh!" I fell back on my bed. Feeling are so overrated! I got up and wrapped the blanket around me. I got home and took off my clothes hoping for a nap when **Shadow** decided to roll in here and continue what we started.

Now, I can't go to sleep, so I might as well get something to eat. Walking carefully, I made my way to the kitchen. I took out my secret box of Honey flavored Teddy Grahams (I LOVE those things!).

I looked around in the living room, to find Shadow not there. Doesn't matter. Grabbing the remote I flipped through some channels until I found a movie. I relaxed and grabbed a handful of my cookies eating them one by one…

"Who said you could change the channel?"

Ugh. Will he ever go away?!

"It's my TV, my house, and last time I checked you don't really live here. So, I do want I want, when I want to." I said sarcastically. He chuckled darkly.

"Seems you got jokes…" he said sitting next to me. He reached for the box I had, but I smacked his hand away.

"What?"

"One, these are _mine_, and two, you didn't ask." Who does he think he is?

"Can I have some?" he said lazily.

"What's the magic word?" He groaned.

"Please…"

I giggled. "No, it was cupcake butterfly, but that'll do." I said putting the box in between us.

I guess he's not that bad… when he wants to be.


End file.
